


Shelter From The Rain

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenchcoat/Impala, reunited after Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/34861133977/centrumlumina-whit-merule-for-some-reason-i).

She’d waited a long time for this.

A long year since they last saw each other. She’d thought he was dead - for good, this time, that’s what Sam had said, asking her over and over again: “Why? Why did you have to go?”

Of course, she’d been gathering dust for another year before that, alone. A garage gives you plenty of time to think. She’d thought about Sam and Dean, out there without her to protect them. But neither of them had been the one she missed most.

Of course, all that time she’d thought it was too late. She’d never expected that one last meeting, both of them weary and aching from disuse. But somehow, they’d fallen back into each other’s space, and she’d thought it would last forever.

Looking back, it seemed strange. At first, they hated each other; he was other and enemy, another stranger to lock her doors against. But she’d seen how Dean looked at Castiel, and let them both in. They had more in common than she would have thought. He was never anything other than alien - so thin and flimsy and yet so indestructible - but that didn’t stop him from becoming an ally.

She hadn’t realised what it had meant until he was gone, and when they met that one last time they both felt useless, but she had still said to him “you keep going, he needs you,” and she had meant “don’t you dare give out on me now.”

She never learned what had happened, that he was still alive, until Dean was back and life was on the road again and busy and then, all too suddenly, he was there. Right beside her, tattered and torn but still going, just like he always did.

Castiel slumped across her back seat, and she felt the soft weight of him stretched across her.

"Hey," she said. "You look like you’ve had a rough time of it."

He didn’t speak for a second or two. “I apologise. I have been stained. I should not risk your upholstery.”

She almost laughed in relief just that he was there, talking and misunderstanding and breaking her heart all over again.

"You’ll fix up in no time," she promised. "You just need a little shelter from the rain."


End file.
